Reunited
by megsrenee17
Summary: Finchel reunion at Funny Girl! OneShot!


Finn sits in the theater front and center before the opening night performance of _Funny Girl starts ,_ just like he had promised Rachel back when they were dating. She doesn't even know he's here. He glances over and sees Kurt and Santana walking toward him.

"Hey Finnocence, What are you doing here and does Berry know?" Santana asks  
"Why hello to you too Santana, and no Rachel doesn't know I'm here. I'm surprising her." Finn says grinning

"Oh, how sickeningly sweet and disgustingly romantic."  
"Wow thanks for the encouragement Santana."  
"Finn, don't mind her. Rachel is going to be so happy to see you. She's missed you so much." Kurt says he means it too.

"Really?" Finn questions, his face lights up.  
"God Finn, do you really think I would lie to you about this, Rachel is still very much in love with you. I catch her looking at old photographs still." Kurt says grinning. Finn can hardly stop smiling or blushing, tonight is going to be so prefect, and he is going to get Rachel back.

Meanwhile, Rachel is nervously pacing around in her dressing room and the man in charge of delivering flowers and other packages opens her door holding flowers. 'Who on earth could these be from, I've already gotten flowers from everyone I expected to send some' she thinks

"Miss Berry, These are for you, you're quite the popular young lady." The man says.

"Thank you for delivering these." She tells him, taking the flowers.

She opens the card attached to the flowers it reads, _Dear Rachel, I'm so sorry I couldn't make to your opening night, but know this I'm so proud of you. You've inspired me so much and for that I thank you. Break a leg, Finn._

Rachel finishes reading and smiles. Yellow roses, her very favorite, he remembered_._

"Miss Berry, you're on in ten." The director says.

This was it, her Broadway debut and she was ready, more ready for this than anything she has ever wanted in her whole entire life.

The show starts and Finn gets so excited he can barely contain himself. With every song that Rachel sings, well the ones he has already heard her sing anyways, memories flood his mind. Rachel is an absolutely perfect Fannie Brice, he only knows this because he has watched the movie with her about a thousand times, and each time Rachel would always get so excited and giggly because she was just so obsessed, and Finn would just smile because he thought it was just the most adorable thing in the whole entire world. Rachel's performance of _Don't Rain on My Parade_ is stunning, much more powerful and emotional than Finn has ever heard her sing it before. It's pure, beautiful perfection and it completely blows him away. Finn has to admit that he still doesn't get the storyline, but that's ok, because Rachel makes it all worth it. After the curtains go up and the show is over, Kurt says. "Show's over now go get your love back." And Finn plans on doing just that.

Back in her dressing room, Rachel hears a knock on her door.

"Come in." She answers, thinking it's her dads or something.

"Hey Rach." Finn says, his voice a bit shaky.

Rachel turns around immediately. "Finn? What are you doing here? The note attached to my flowers said you wouldn't be able to come." Rachel says confused, trying to hold back the happiness flooding through her, but failing miserably.

"You surprised? I was really hoping you would be."

"So, so, so, surprised, I've missed you so much!

"I missed you too, so much. You were so amazing tonight you know that?"  
"You really think I did good? I was so nervous I thought I did horrible."  
"Rachel Barbara Berry, don't get all modest with me. I know you, and this isn't you, you're not modest, you're confident."  
"I'm sorry, you're right it isn't. I'm just nervous."  
"Why on earth would you be nervous, the show is over."  
"Because you're here."  
"I'm making _you_ nervous, now that is a first."  
"Finn, you're making me nervous because, I still love you. I love you so much, and I'm afraid you don't love me the same way anymore." Rachel says, and she can feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh my God, Rachel, no I still love you, I never stopped loving you, you and, I we are tethered and that isn't something that'll ever go away. I want to be with you, I want us to live in this wonderful city together, and I'll go to school here somehow, we'll get married, and our wedding will be huge, none of this quick courthouse wedding shit ,we'll smash the glass and everything, we'll have jobs, I'll teach, you will be a huge Broadway star, we'll have kids, tons of them, and hopefully the first one will be a girl and look just like you, then we'll have a son and you'll have to yell at me for teaching him how to play football at the age of three, and we'll grow old together and you'll still find me handsome, and of course, I'll still find you beautiful. So what do you say, will you get back together with me?" Finn says crying, because that was by far the most emotional thing he's ever said to Rachel, even more so than the proposal.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes, oh my goodness, yes!" Rachel squeals

"Good, and I should probably mention, I need to move in with you."  
"Oh, of course, but why?"  
"Because I got accepted at NYU!"

"Oh my god , that's amazing!"  
"I thought you'd be proud!"  
"Oh my goodness it's finally happening!"  
"You don't even know how much I have missed you, Rachel Berry, I love you."  
"No, you, don't have any idea how much I've missed _you_, I love you too, Finn Hudson." Rachel says, getting up on her tiptoes ,and kissing Finn, not even caring that she's still in her robe, and her hair's a mess."  
"Mmm, I've missed this." Finn says

"Me too" Rachel agrees


End file.
